The Girl In The Burning House
by JamieBraun
Summary: Jamie is a ordinary girl but she has an unhealthy obsession...she is a curious girl which puts her at the bottom of the food chain for now but when a man in a Blue Box shows up will he destroy her curiosity or will he show her the perks of being curious? Also this is an AU story..
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jamie is an ordinary girl but she has an unhealthy obsession...she is a curious girl which puts her at the bottom of the food chain for now but when a man in a Blue Box shows up will he destroy her curiosity or will he show her the perks of being curious? Also this is an AU story..

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Doctor Who characters but I do own the character Jamie...

I woke up in factory type place accept it wasn't a factory it was some kinda holding cell full of other people...

24 hours earlier

As soon as I got home I noticed something was wrong because I smelled a burning smell but I just suspected it was moms awful cooking little did I know that it was definitely not my mother's bad culinary skills but something far worst something beyond my own imagination..something beyond the stars...

When I went into the small townhouse I expected mom to be in the kitchen with a fire extinguisher and a cloud of smoke but instead I found my mother on the kitchen floor tears rolling down her bloody face and I instantly ran to her side my insides were screaming to just run and hide in the corner or scream or even run to get the local police (since I was just visiting London for a small vacation with my mom and dad) but a little tiny part of me screamed stay you know this could be the last time you see your mother alive and like always that part took ahold of me and I forced myself to kneel and examine her wounds and it would not take a fool to realise that the wounds were fatal but before I could start mourning she whispered "Go Run Help Yourself" and it startled me so bad that I didn't even hear the footsteps behind me and being my luck I didn't have time to run from the horrors that await me...

I woke up in factory type place accept it wasn't a factory it was some kinda holding cell full of other people and everyone just stood there like they couldn't run so I figured what anyone with a brain would RUN and I ran for about 10 seconds until I ran into a big armored person and he/she (can't tell whether it's man or woman) screamed "YOU WILL GET BACK IN THE DESINATED SPOT AND YOU WILL STAY THERE OR I WILL SHOOT YOUR KNEECAPS" so I'm sure I did what any person would do and I went to the designated spot and I did what I was told I was a slave of something or someone who I didn't even know what they looked like.

The Doctor just lived out the days fighting crime or aliens as some call it but it wasn't as adventurous as it used to be with Martha,Jack,Donna,Sarah Jane,Rose because like all his other companions they all found someone else or died/got send to a parell universe and the Doctor knew if he ever has another companion again what happened to Rose will just happen again and again till he can't bear it anymore so he decided to be done with companions and just be the Doctor but while he was deep in thought he heard sirens and he started running until he got to the Police Crossing Line and he knew he couldn't get in without a badge so he showed the police officer his psychic paper so he could see what was going on and when he looked at the scorched skeleton he instantly knew what he was dealing with The Sontarans...


	2. Chapter 2

But why would the Sontarans come to Earth and burn this person specifically? Why are they killing humans now ? Their job description was warfare not to come to Earth and murder humans . I don't know why but it's my job to make sure this doesn't happen again so as any would do I asked if their was a positive identification; Excuse me could you tell me the who this person is and like usually I showed him my physic paper and the detective told me that her name was Kelli Brown and that there was also her daughter here but the heat was too hot and her skeleton just turned to dust and I knew that was possible but of course that doesn't mean case closed at least not for me the Doctor and I went of the my Blue Box the TARDIS to have myself a little adventure of my own to go and pay the Sontarans a little visit….


	3. Chapter 3

5 minutes later…..

Alright I know you know I'm here so come out! Then 5 Sontarans came running out with of course their guns and I put my hands up; Hello Sontarans I have some questions for you…. We do not take orders from you! Oh well I'm not asking you to just asking politly for you to answer some questions if that's alright? No we do not take orders and that's finale! Okay Okay 5 questions? No 3 questions. Alright someone knows how to bargain! You will go to our leader and he will answer you questions;

Alright then Allon-y!

5 more minutes later…

Okay not the best idea to go right to their leader but at least I'm not getting the We DoNot Take Orders speech so that's a step up and here I am in front of the leader Sontaran; The Doctor has asked we answer 3 of his questions to prove our innocence; Okay send him in but keep 3 of your men on him we don't want any fatalites do we now?

No we don't I'll get my 3 best men; Good boy now run along and get the Doctor.

Okay now I'm being brought in to see the leader and now I'm here so let's get this over with; Hello Doctor I heard you were requested 3 questions; Yes I was now are you going to answer them honestly? Yes of course anything to prove the Sontarans innconce; Okay then let's get started 1st question Do you know anything about the murders of Kelli Smith and Jamie Smith? No I don't but I do know who might but I have 1 condion to telling you; And may I ask what that is? Well I want you to leave us out of the rest of this and when you go meet the killer I want you to say the "Tip" was anynomas you got that? Yes I do now can you give me this "Tip"; Okay well this might be kinda of a shock Doctor but the TimeLords are back in town…


End file.
